Will We Meet Again?
by anniethegamer
Summary: Levi looked for the day of their reunion, despite being lost.
1. Prologue

"Brat, you have no words against the court's decision?" Levi asked the boy. He was sitting in the dark, cold, damp jail, tied back to a chair.

"No." The boy answered in a weak whisper.

"You can run away from these walls with me. The Titans are no longer here. We can see the ocean now. The ocean. Don't you remember your dream of being able to see it one day? You told me about your wish." He questioned the young man, in his voice was hope. His intention was clear enough to let the chained know the man was praying for him to say "Yes". No matter what.

"I am not a human, but the last titan alive. Shouldn't I die?" It was his thoughtless answer.

* * *

Eren Jaeger's execution was near.

Since the eradication of titans, his ability became useless, even threatening to humanity. That was what people believe in, after years of believing in the King's lies. Many had tried to kill him, despite the Queen's law, only to fail and die. They killed his comrades out of fear and hatred towards the titan shifter. Gruesome gossips about him spread around like wildfires. Cursed, hit, beaten to a pulp. He went through them all. Only until when the government imprisons him did the Survey Corps regain its peace. Once confined, the Court determined his execution day. Though it brought order back to its place... It brought more than chaos for the 104th Cadet Corps.

The Queen, Historia, tried to ease her people. But would anyone listen to their leader when she is trying to defend the "monster" who would kill them all?

The best among the 104th Cadet Corps' trainees, Mikasa, held her blades and stood up against them. But would anyone listen to her when they can die at any time because of that titan?

The genius strategist, Armin, yelled from the top of his lungs to defend his best friend. But would anyone listen to him?

Humanity's Strongest, Levi did everything he could to save him, but would anyone listen?

He would die, no matter what. Why would they bother to care about him like that?

When titans no longer roam around the walls, his body broke down. Though his body failure was dull, it was clear. It started with him coughing out blood every time he screams. Falling down every time he runs. Fainting every time he uses the 3D Maneuver Gear. When he thought it couldn't get any worse, he lost his eyesight in a single night. His bright, lively emerald eyes turned dim and dead. His body kept getting weaker until he couldn't even move without moaning in pain. The only thing he could do was speak, but his voice was fading away, bit by bit.

He was dying.

Sitting in the cell, he thought of the day his appearance in this world disappears. Only thinking of being able to die made him smile. It meant that he wouldn't have to be lonely anymore. It meant that he wouldn't have to take on his shoulders all the guilt, all the pain.

* * *

"Why won't you try to live, you brat?" He asked.

"I'm tired." He turned away from the voice. "Who will execute me?"

"Me," Levi replied as he looked at Eren turning away from him.

"I don't want you."

"I was the one who looked after you, and my task was to dispose of you if you go out of control. Even if you want to, it will not change." He said, on his pale lips was a solemn smile.

He answered with silence. Too worn out, Levi only walked away.

Hearing him stepping away from the jail, Eren smiled. Tears ran down on his cheeks. He laughed at himself, his self-pity, his weak strength and his cowardice as the door was being closed.

* * *

"Why are you holding onto Eren's key?" Hange asked as her eyes fell onto her comrade's hand holding onto the boy's treasure.

"I want to." He looked at the golden key in his hand. In his eyes were pain and fatigue.

She let out a tired sigh looking at him.

Levi Ackerman... He deserved happiness, after that many years of pain. Eren Jaeger, that boy was the key for what he needed. But... The humanity he protected killed him, inside out.

Why were they so evil? Trying to rip their hero apart without batting an eyelash. Even when he gave them everything he had. Even when he was only eighteen.

How cold, cruel the world was.

It was tiring for her to watch him suffocate because of Eren's selfishness. It was even more overwhelming knowing she couldn't do anything for them.

Fiddling with the papers on her arms, she looked at him and wondered if what she was doing was right or wrong.

She knew telling him everything she knew would be better for Levi, but it would be worse at the same time. Hange noticed his symptoms a long time ago, but she couldn't do anything about it. She knew he would have to go somewhere far, with his freedom snatched away by the older. She knew the young man would have to suffer, from the confinement and his conditions.

And she didn't want to imagine him crying at all.

"Go pack up your things, Levi. The Survey Corps is no longer needed." She left him alone as she put the documents down and took with her the key to the basement.

Rushing to Eren, Hange could only think of him - the innocent and good-hearted boy.

Thinking of Eren, Hange felt her heart throbbing.

What did he do to deserve this?

Ever since the onset of the downturn of his body, she knew she was powerless. She conducted tests. She did more experiments than ever before.

But nothing ever worked.

Headed straight to the basement, the first thing that Hange saw was him. Eren was leaning back on his chair, his eyes on the ceiling. Shut the door behind her back, she walked to his cell.

"Levi?" In the dark cell was a weak voice calling out.

Hearing his voice, her heart ached as she realized his voice is on the verge of disappearing.

"It's me, Hange." She fought against her own urge to cry and continued. "Eren... It's never too late to tell Levi everything. Please... You can't do this to him! He took enough, he needs you to be with him for once!" She pleaded.

He only replied her with moments of silence, as always, and with droplets of tears.

"Please.." Her clutch on the iron bars weakened as she sobbed. "Why do you have to do this..? Did you change, Eren?"

The humanity he saved has changed. This rotten, foolish humanity. Those people who knew nothing but believing in lies. Those who knew nothing but staying inside those walls like mindless cattle... The chains he tried to break were still there. Chained by their ignorance, even after everything he sacrificed to set them free. Everything he gave them had gone to waste.

"Sorry.."

* * *

Hange cried on Moblit's shoulder in her laboratory. Her tears were wetting his shirt, as he held her in a loving, warm embrace to calm her.

"I can't stand against watching them like this! They deserved their happiness. Why does humanity have to be so cruel? How could they do it to their savior? Their last hope? That person who they killed was the one who killed the last titan! Him, Eren Jaeger, was the one who sealed their "holy" Wall Rose and Wall Maria! Allowing them to take away everything he has and what he got back for everything he has done is this? All this? I wish they have to go through everything that little boy must take to set them free! I wish they can open their eyes and see who is the real monster here! It's them, no one else but them!" She screamed with weariness in her voice.

"Hange, everything will be all right, as long as hope. Believe me." Moblit drew patterns on her back with gentleness to ease her.

"Hey." She called him.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why are humans so evil?"

"Because of their nature. If they want anything, they won't mind killing everything in their own way. If they want to live, they will kill anything that can kill them. No matter what we did for them. They are that evil, Hange."

* * *

It was his execution day.

He could hear the cheering of the citizens. "The monster will die! Today!" An unknown man yelled as the crowd cheered in reply to his words.

As if he could live any longer. With no urge to live on, all he wanted was death.

Eren needed to die.

"Eren Jaeger, it's time for you to go." Erwin's voice woke him up. The man sounded monotone as if he had no feelings.

"Yes, sir." He gave the commander a polite smile and stepped out to the sunlight.

His execution's day... It was a beautiful summer day. He could feel happiness. For the first time after months chained to a chair within those dark, cold, damp walls. As if the sunlight had enveloped his frozen heart and body. As if the wind caressed his face with delicateness. He wanted to feel like this, even only for a little more. But the execution awaited him on the stage.

He walked to the stage hearing the cursing from people who owed him their lives.

Kneeled down in front of the crowd, he looked up to an invisible figure and murmur: "To the last and final day of my life... I wish to dedicate my little heart to this humanity, even if it's rotten, as a Survey Corp's soldier."

"You brat.." He could hear the man's voice. "So this is your last day." That voice was quiet and solemn.

He nodded in response.

"So.. when will we meet again?" The man whispered as he raised his blade up high.

"When the rain comes."

* * *

Looking at the limp body in front of him, Levi wanted to throw up. He wanted to believe it wasn't real. Standing up, he held the head of the young man and screamed.

"Shut up!"

The scared citizens looked at him with fearful eyes.

"This is the one who saves all your sorry ass! Why did you kill him? You immoral humans! Do you know how much did he take to give you your fucking freedom?"

The sky rained. Droplets of water washed away the blood on him and the boy's dead body. They mixed with his sweat and tears.

"Do you understand how horrible you are, you fools?" He cried with mournfulness.

"Do you know who is the real monster here?" He threw his blade down and howled.

"Levi, I command you to stop," Erwin ordered him from behind.

"No!"He roared in anger. "Why did Eren have to give his everything to them but have to suffer like this? I want justice!"

The man couldn't do anything but standing still. He stood there, watching his friend's mind was breaking into millions of pieces. Decided not to watch the scene anymore, he turned back and walked away.

He could hear his faint, soft sobs as he walked away: "Hey, Eren... You told me when the rain comes, we will meet again... It came. Please meet me again..."

The sound of the sky's tears coming down blurred away Levi's cries of sadness.

* * *

The sun rose as the rain went away. Eren Jaeger's body and his head disappeared. His blood no longer stained the wood. His traces had disappeared, in only a single night.

Had the mankind forgotten him?


	2. The Open Ending For This Life

On the beach, there was a shade of a man carrying a folded cape, walking. He looked at the vast, blue ocean with a solemn look on his face. He kept on walking until he reached an old grave.

Levi looked at the small, unnamed grave. "Hello." He smiled with gentleness.

He was holding a green cloak, on its back was the Survey Corps' emblem. It used to belong to his dearest.

Where he was looking at was the place that Eren Jaeger, his lover, rested.

When he had to carry the young boy's execution was the darkest moment of his life. He was the only one who could make him feel happy in this cold, cruel world. He was his everything, his sunshine, his warmth, his light.

When the lights shut down in his eyes, his heart broken into millions of pieces like glasses. His hands trembled like how autumn leaves shook before they fall down. His eyes darkened with anger, sadness, and madness like how the sky darkened before the rain. Tears ran down his cheeks like how droplets of water fell down from the sky.

As he screamed, yelled and howled, the rain concealed his voice.

Levi wanted his Eren back. He wanted his smile, his laugh, his peace of mind back.

Levi needed him.

But why couldn't he get that brat of his back?

He missed him so much.

Levi couldn't do anything but kneeling down in front of the grave. He wrapped the cloak around the stone.

"You know in all the titan shifters, they spared Armin. It's not fair at all. He wasn't the one who covered Wall Maria. He was way more dangerous than you since he was the Colossal Titan. Even if he was smart enough to think up all those plans. And you... You did too many things, you brat. You gave humanity everything you had, and you got back nothing. Idiot." He looked at the grave and stood up.

"You should have live for yourself, suicidal bastard. Why did you have to be so selfless? Why did you have to die for humanity? The mankind we vowed to protect was rotten. Everyone.. They forgot how to be a hero. They only know how to make a living by stealing, kidnapping, murdering.. There were only a few people left who was stupid enough to stand up. And you were one. A suicidal bastard with a stubborn heart of gold. You know what, Eren? I must be so lucky to meet and fall in love with you. Because I'll never be worth it for you. I was like all those people I talked about. I told you about my past before, didn't I? I was a thug. Blood stained my hands countless times." He stopped for a moment to try not to cry.

"You should have lived." His old silver eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Please let me hear your voice once more. I need to hear it. I will forget it if I can't hear your voice. Please, be in my dream and let me hear your voice. Please... I want to be with you, even for a moment. Hell, I would even talk to Hange for a whole day only to meet you." He broke down in front of the old unnamed grave.

"Please... I need to be with you for one day... I don't want to forget you."

He reminisced about the day he ran away from everyone.

On that day, he cleaned every single traces of his and Eren's existence. Taking everything he had and the boy's cremated body, he rode his horse out of the Walls and went to search for the ocean. He searched for it until his gears had broken beyond repair and his blades had fractured. Until he had aged and his horse had died.

He recalled the feelings he went through when he looks at the ocean for the first time of his life.

He still remembered how marvelous was the ocean when he first saw it.

Under the summer's sunlight, it was beautiful. No, something more than beautiful.

The ocean reminded him of his lover.

It reminded him of their calm nights when they only nudge and hug each other saying no words. It reminded him of their quiet days when they clean the headquarter together. Appreciating the quietness and peacefulness while enjoying each others' presence. It reminded him of their summer days when they were roaming outside the Walls together. Only chatting and laughing with each other. It reminded him of their winter nights when they share intimate touches.

His most beautiful but dreadful memories rushed through his mind. It was like a melancholy and quiet movie.

It was the first time he had ever cried since the day the boy disappeared.

Why was he forced to take the pain alone, like this?

Was this his punishment for not being able to protect the one he loved and the promise they had for each other?

"I promise I will always be next to you, Eren. I will protect you from everything." His promise to Eren ran in his head.

"I promise… I promise..." It kept repeating inside his head, like a broken tape.

He promised.

And he broke his own vow.

"When will the rain come?" The man looked up at the blue sky above him. "When will the rain come, so we can meet once more?"

The blue sky... It was like the sky of the day his sunshine walked away.

Levi still remembered how the boy looked on that day. Eren looked beautiful under the sunlight. He looked like he was still alive on the inside. Like he could still roam outside the Walls. Like he was an ordinary human.

"How long do I have to wait for it?" He asked the heavens above him.

His face expressed grief and misery, on his hair were different strands of grey hair. His fragile body bathed in locks of warm sunlight.

Levi had never looked so lonely and small.

"It has been so long..."

* * *

 **A/N: This fanfiction will be continued, after my two-year writing block. The fiction is close to being finished and after it is completely finished, I will upload a chapter per week.**

 **_Annie**


	3. End

I've finally put this as an end to this series as I no longer have the courage to continue this, sorry for the late notification. It has been two years. I think you have already forgotten about this fanfiction. If anyone wants to continue this, DM me. I don't want my first fanfiction to go to waste, to be honest. It's like my first child.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

And here was the ending I planned: Eren was a university student. Levi was the rock vocalist of No Name and they met accidentally. Eren had a brain tumor (last stage) and did not remember anything until he went blind because of the tumor. After that, memories came back to him in dreams. Levi was there for him when he was fighting against cancer. He lost the battle after two years.

P/S: I'm sorry, the writer block is still there. I cannot make it go away. I have tried to write ten chapters but I hated my writing so much that I ended up writing them, uploading them and deleting them all. The first two chapters you read... They were re-written for more than ten times. I still hate them so much that I cannot read them.

You can judge me however you want, but I cannot bring this back to life.


End file.
